Revenge and Regrets
by Redrubywolf
Summary: When an old enemy returns she has one thing on her mind...to kill the guardians but one there's in particular she wants to get her revenge on. Also how far is a guardian willing to go until breaking point? And how will the guardians react when someone starts spreading their secret? R&R please and most importantly enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know my other fanfic I haven't updated alot and your probably annoyed by that but that's because I've been working on better fanfics including this one and a couple of once upon a time ones. So i don't think Irma was the main character in enough episodes of W.I.T.C.H (this is probably just because she's my fav character) and alto were just about will which kinda was annoying sometimes. Anyways please R&R** **and enjoy the story. **Irmasat on a rock at shell beach cradling her legs to her chest. It was pouring down with rain and as usual Irma was using her powers to control the water making it look like she had an invisible umbrella. The tide was coming in slowly as the waves splashed against the bottom of the rock. She was too busy think about what she had heard her parents talking about to realise there was a man watching her from a distance. She sighed hoping that Taranee might contact her using teleconcise so she had someone to talk to, then again if Taranee contacted her it would mean that there was trouble. Irma looked at the sea thinking how did Nerissa find her and her friends. She glanced into the water seeing the reflection of a man, well sort of a man. It swung its hand catching Irma and sending her tumbling into the water as she resurfaced she spat out the water she had accidentally drank. She looked around expecting to see her friends but instead she saw more monsters. As the first monster jumped into the water he landed on Irma as she disappeared under the water again.

- 2 hours earlier –

"CHRIS I'LL KILL YOU!" Irma screamed at the top of her lungs.

She chased after Chris who was running as fast as he could hoping that he would be able to make it to his room and barricade the door before his sister caught him. Chris ran round the coffee table before launching up stairs. Irma catapulted up the stairs after him, she wondered why her parents hadn't shouted at her yet but at least she could catch Chris this time. She chased him down the corridor but wasn't fast enough, he dived into his room and quickly pushed a chair up against the handle of his door. Chris whipped out Irma phone which he had stolen and started scrolling through her contact list.

"oh, who's Matt?" Chris said purposely raising his voice so Irma could hear.

"Chris I swear if you text anyone I will kill you" She shouted as she tried to break his door down.

Chris jumped on his bed and went through her text messages. He found her conversations which her four best friends Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and Will strange. As he scrolled through her texts with her friends he only found weird names of people, weird names of places and all together weird stuff. He shrugged not finding any information he could blackmail her with. Irma was outside his room screaming threats at him. All of a sudden Chris noticed the water in his fish tank was bubbling. He removed the chair from his door, Irma was about to burst in and kill him when he handed her phone back and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Irma, I didn't text anyone or call them or delete there number or break your phone or…" He was cut off by Irma.

"Chris if you do it again…" she smiled "I will kill you"

Irma saw his fish tank bubbling and frowned. She walked over too it to make sure his fish were still alive which somehow they were. As she calmed down the water calmed down as gradually the bubbles stopped.

"Guess you learn a new trick everyday" she muttered to herself.

Chris tapped his foot on the floor impatiently waiting for her to go. Irma turned round as Chris motioned for her to leave. She walked out the door and began walking down the stairs before she heard that her parents were in the kitchen. Dam it I was gonna get food she thought. Her parents usually started questioning her whenever they got the chance about where she had been the night before or about her grades. So she decided to earwig in on their conversation until one of her parents left for work or until her friends came. She sat just outside the kitchen door so neither of her parents could see her and listened waiting for an interesting subject instead of their work. She was about to give up and go in the bathroom for a bubble bath until her dad started talking about a guy he had arrested for hanging around the school.

" Also there was a woman I arrested today who was watching Irma and her group of friends at school" her dad said.

"Really?" Anna said quiet shocked.

"yeah when we took her in for questioning she kept saying that they had destroyed her kingdom… the police have already told the school so now Irma and her friends are going to have to stay inside the school building" he explained

" what did this woman look like?" Anna asked.

" she had long black hair and wore very strange clothes with fake wings" he chuckled then put a straight face on.

" nerissa.." Irma muttered under her breath.

Irma appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "I have to go out" she said.

"why?" her dad asked cautiously.

"er…Hay Lin needs..er..help at the silver dragon" she said hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"okay I'll drive you it's on the way to the station" her dad said.

"er…you can't…I'm meeting Hay Lin at the…. Beach.." Irma lied.

"oh one more thing…" he was about to say something but Irma had already hurried out the house.

She headed towards the beach it was the only place that Irma could think properly. If she could take every test there she would be cleverer then Taranee. She found a large rock on the beach which she could sit on. She climbed on to it and cradled her knees. How did she get to earth Irma thought.

**So that's the first part I hope you liked it.** **sorry if there was any spelling or punctuation mistakes but we're all human...I think. And I know I'm not a food story writer but I just do this for fun. I'll hopefully update this one more then I have on my other fanfic and of there's anything want me to put in the next chapter or the story I'll consider it and probably will put it in so please review it helps so much when people do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys **

**sorry for the wait just school and everything has been getting in the way plus this took ages to write seeming someone (my cousin) stole my idea book which had what happens in each chapter and is holding it ransom saying I have to pay £20 if i want it back but I managed to memorize most stuff for this chapter and i think i can remember the what happens in the other stories so yeah and your probably sick of my life story of what happened between now and the first chapter so I'll shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own witch obviously or there would have been a season 3 and more comics**

- present -

Irma resurfaced coughing up water, trying to catch her breath. She looked at the bridge, hoping no one would pay attention to the beach. Irma quickly dived back under the water dodging another blow that the creature had through. She quickly resurfaced again a couple of feet away from where the creature had hit the water last. Irma looked up realising that a man, who had been watching her, was standing next to the monster, placing his hand on the monsters fist so that it was lowered. Irma slowly began to silently wade backwards into the water, hoping that something might happen to change her luck.

"where do you think you're going guardian…the funs only just begun" he chuckled pointing his hand towards the sea. "you see Nerissa…your old friend lent me some of her power" he said as a lightning bolt shot from his hand.

"lighting…water bad mix…" she said hesitantly before letting out a squeal as the lighting hit the water.

" Let this be warning of what's yet to come….before Nerissa destroys you and your little friends" he said as him and his group of monsters disappeared in a bright flash.

Irma launched out the water at full speed and ran to the silver dragon and knocked on the back door. She tapped her foot impatiently occasionally looking over shoulder. Hay Lin answered the door and burst out laughing at her friend.

" What happened to you?" hay lin said wiping tears from her eyes.

" you know the usual I decided to get attacked by one of Nerissas henchmen, then took a dip in the sea and ran here for fun in the pouring ran….what do you think happened?!" Irma shouted.

"Nerissa?!"

"Yeah she's back and I guess more powerful if she's sharing some of her power"

" We need to call the others for an official W.I.T.C.H meeting"

"Sure but first a little help here" Irma said as she directed at her clothes.

"oh sorry" hay lin said as she created a gust of wind instantly drying Irma and her clothes.

"Thanks, now let's get the others"

Will, Irma, Tarnee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were gathered in the basement of the silver dragon. Will was lying on the couch with Tarnee leaning against it. Cornelia was sitting on a chair. While Irma was lying on the bed, leaning over the side and Hay lin sat on the floor leaning against the bed. Irma had explained everything that had happened at the beach and not even Tarnee could come up with a good reason.

"So what are we gonna do?" Irma asked trying to breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone just shrugged and stayed silent. Another few minutes past before the group heard footsteps coming down the steps. All the girls turned to look at who it was Yan Lin who appeared from the staircase, carrying food. Everyone looked at Irma who they assumed would be begging for the food but instead she stayed in the same position.

" What's wrong with you girls?" Yan Lin asked.

" Nothing grandma" Hay Lin replied.

" Guys we should tell her" Will said. Yan Lin obviously confused to what had happened earlier in the day. "Nerissa's back and she's more powerful…she sent one of her henchmen to attack Irma" Will explained.

Yan Lin was shocked but then again she couldn't have expected the heart of Meridian to conceal her for eternity.

" You must go to kandracar now and warn the oracle and I will cover for you if your parents phone" she said quickly.

Will quickly took out the heart of kandracar. "guardians unite" As bright lights filled the room.

"water!"

"fire!"

"earth!"

"air!"

"Quintessence!"

As the girls floated back to earth and landed softly. Will opened a fold to Kandracar. Then dived through with a quick encouraging push from Irma, Cornelia fell through and hit the floor.

-Meanwhile somewhere else in heatherfeild—

A slim, white, glowing fold appeared in an alleyway. Nerrisa stepped through with a man, the same one that had attacked Irma, following her.

"The guardians are not here Olson, that gives us time to set up base." Nerissa said.

Olson nodded and looked at his surroundings. Strange metal carriages whizzed by and people were dressed in bright clothes, which in Meridian only the rich could afford. Nerissa began to wave her hand as both beings were glamorized.

" First we must go to Heatherfeild High to take our place there so when the guardians return we can watch them and learn their weaknesses" She chuckled.

Both people began to walk down the street and entered the high school. They approached Mrs Knickerbocker's office. They knocked on the large brown door as a large, grey haired lady appeared.

" Can I help you?" she asked.

" yes we would like to study at this school" Nerissa said.

The old lady nodded and opened the door wider to invite them in. Nerissa and Olson followed her in and stood facing the head teacher.

" We would gladly have you as new students, but what about your parents?" Mrs Knickerbocker asked cautiously.

" They sent us here to asked our mother is working and so is our dad" Nerissa lied.

" Okay then you start tomorrow and also is there anyone you know here?"

" we know Will Vandom, Cornelia Hale, Tarnee Cook, Hay Lin" She said "And Irma Lair" she hissed

" ah Miss Vandom, Hale, Cook, Lin and Lair" Obviously not picking up on the what 'Irma Lair' was said.

" Well welcome to the school I hope you enjoy it" Mrs Knickerbocker said joyfully.

"Thank you we will enjoy our stay very much" Nerissa said as she left with Olson a smirk beginning to appear on her face.

**So you like it so far. And i know its not that easy to get into a school but i didn't want to bore you with paperwork and stuff. PLEASE R& you xaditix who reviewed my story along with another person who was a guest so thank you whoever that was and stay tuned for the next chapter. I got a sleepover at the weekend so i may not update this weekend but i swear on Steve the Avocado (oncer thing) that it will be updated by next weekend.**


End file.
